Ivara
Biography Initially a Human-type Earthling, Ivara was converted by Doctor Jesus into an Inhuman. She did not know why Jesus created her as a unique new type of Inhuman. She had a son when she was still human, who became the model for the design of an Avatar. Ironically she states she has no memory of her life as a human, and often found it fun to imagine what her original name was and what her life was like. Over time the cells of numerous powerful warriors and intelligent researchers were added to her, through absorption. Her good side did not know much about her creator (only referring to him as "the scientist") though she knew he was an evil person with great intelligence, though discussing him for some reason made her feel like crying, on the other hand her evil side knew of Jesus to an extent, but cared nothing for him. At some point, Ivara recalled the memory of her having a son when she was still human. When she realized that she wanted so badly to see him and have him by his side, after that she repaired the Avatar with the help of Rose and explained that she wanted to treat him like family. When Ivara's urges resurfaced she went onto a spree devouring many inhumans including her Avatar son, till the point she approached Black Bolt, King of The Inhumans. Ivara cockily stood up to Black Bolt and threaten to turn him to a Macaron, clearly Black Bolt didn't take her threat lightly then a battle brew within the city of Atalin. Ivara nearly singled handled them until Black Bolt opened his mouth and spoke 'Leave' releasing a Ballistic sound wave that vaporized Ivara's body into microscopic pieces. Her cells later landed on earth where she reformed in New York City, clearly catching the attention of the Avengers. In Ivara's current state her stamina was too low to carry on a feastful fight, so she faught with them to only create an distraction to escape. Ivara soon after cross paths upon an interesting red head mutant with the power of Music Manipulation and absorbed her, morphing into her bodily physiology. Personality Due to her biology Ivara has a natural, compulsive instinct to feed (which grew out of control due to cells in her body going berserk). She prefers sweets and confectioneries, her favorite being macarons. However, she has no control over her hunger and constantly fights to keep herself from turning others into treats and devouring them. Her hunger is so great and painful that it has led to Ivara's psyche being damaged, defective and manifesting a split personality. The longer she goes without feeding, the more the evil side of her gains control. When her true persona is in control she acts like a civil, sarcastic,silly and motherly woman who was concerned about Selene and agreed to help her. When her evil persona is in control however, she becomes a sadistic and power-hungry sociopath, wanting to "devour" all the powerful fighters, drawing to the point of near insanity. Her gluttonous lust for "devouring" powerful fighters is similar to the traits of Galactus, who wants to devour worlds. In spite of this, Ivara is still ravaged by her hunger and has a natural desire to eat her allies and foes.